


Teach Me

by WritingForFood



Series: Rarl Prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarl Prompt from transparentvoidcherryblossom on Tumblr.</p>
<p>'Rarl prompt! Carl is trying to teach Ron how to shoot but Ron can't get the hang of it/ has bad aim. Carl does one of those things where he goes behind Ron and wraps his arms around him to also grip the gun to help him. Ron gets a little embarrassed and sidetracked because he has a crush on Carl so the next gunshot throws him off balance. Both Carl and Ron fall and laugh and are cute.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

It had been a couple months since Alexandria was forced to fight. Walkers had invaded due to the church tower falling onto the wall, causing it to fall also. Walkers instantly flooded inside, causing Alexandria's inhabitants to flee into their homes. Due to this, the once humble community had lost the lives of Deanna Monroe, Jessie Anderson and Sam Anderson.

 

During the invasion, most of Alexandria's residents had stepped up to defend their home, going out into the horde with their new leader, Rick, to fight off the undead enemies. It all went well, and they finally won when Daryl shot the final missile, causing a huge fire for the walkers to walk into. Like moths to a flame.

 

Whilst all of this was occurring, the town doctor, Denise, was was attempting save Carl's life as a bullet that Jessie had shot, hit him in the eye, causing him to faint. Ron witnessed this up close, instantly sobbing. He refused to move because he had just seen his whole family die, and then straight after, he saw his boyfriend faint. Due to his refusal to move, Michonne forcefully carried him whilst slashing a pathway towards the infirmary.

 

But now, things had improved. Abraham, Tobin, Francine and the construction crew had began their work on tearing down the old wall to build a new and improved fresh one. Kids and teens returned to their studies, people learned how to fight, and guard patrols increased. It seemed like nothing had happened. Luckily, for Ron, his boyfriend had survived because of Denise's medical skills, and after a while, he had fully recovered from the death of his remaining family members. He now lived with Francine, a construction worker.

 

It was incredibly sunny the day Rick chose for him and a small group to head out to a place called Hilltop Colony, Jesus as their guide. This left Carl and Ron alone, as Mikey and Enid were most likely off somewhere else. They had chosen to hand Judith over to Carol to babysit so they could each get some time alone, with each other.

 

Laying on the grass near the pond, hand in hand, Carl was continuing to read a Science Dog comic as Ron fiddled around with a gun with no bullets. He looked over to Carl, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, babe. Do you think it'll ever be possible for me to finally learn how to use this thing?"

 

Bookmarking his comic page, Carl looked up, his eyes full of confusion until he noticed the gun. "Oh? I didn't know if you wanted to learn still, so I just, left it. Why? You wanna begin lessons again?"

 

"Of course," Ron instantly nodded.

 

"Okay, then. C'mon. Let's get a head start. The Gazebo should be empty because I'm sure Barbara would've left there by now." Carl commented, heaving himself up, rolling up his comic before shoving it in his back pocket. The Anderson boy was quick to follow, jumping up before rushing towards the nearby Gazebo. The Grimes boy had to run to keep up.

 

Arriving at a similar time, Carl quickly went over basics on how to control a gun, along with how to turn the safety on and off. Rummaging through his pockets, he managed to dig up some blanks and placed them inside the gun for Ron to use. Carl ordered Ron to aim at the carved 'X' on the side of the Gazebo. 

 

Doing so, the taller one raised the gun. Although it seemed, to himself, that he was doing pretty good, Carl could easily see his shaking hands and nervous body motions. Sighing, he strolled behind the boy, his arms covering Ron's, assisting him with aiming. He also planted a kiss on his cheek. This calmed Ron down, confidence overpowering his nervousness.

 

A few bullets later, Ron had managed to shoot the carved 'X' four out of seven times, before they had to reload the gun. Congratulating him, he once again helped him with aiming, but this time it was different.

 

Ron had shot a bit too earlier then he was supposed to, which surprised Carl, causing him to trip and descend to the floor, accidentally dragging Ron to the floor with him, shrieks coming from each of their mouths. Quickly realising what had just happened, the two of them started giggling uncontrollably, Carl laying in Ron's arms.

 

Recovering from their laughing fits, both boys relaxed, remaining on the floor in their positions. Neither of them were eager to move just yet. Adjusting himself to a more comfortable position, Carl was facing Ron. And with a grin, he brought his lips to theirs.

 

The make out session lasted about three minutes, containing compliments, and very, very cute moments between them. They presumed they could stay there forever, but everything was interrupted when Heath walked up to them. "Alright, lovebirds. I need the Gazebo now."

 

Jumping up, the two of them blushed, giving each other confused looks before awkwardly laughing with Heath, running off hand in hand. That was unexpected.


End file.
